the Blanket
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron and Neville are stuck in a cabin during a blizzard. Written for LJ's Oneblanket v2 challange. TWT; One-sided Ron/Neville.


A/N: So, yeah…I found this on LJ, and I was like YES. So, I will take this challenge! Here's the situation from the oneblanket_v2 page.

**The Situation**  
Two (or more) characters trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. They only have One blanket. There are about Endless Possibilities.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the OBV2 thing, nor do I own Harry Potter and his friends. They belong to their respective people. If I did own Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died. T.T

The Blanket

Sighing, Ron fell back on the couch. "Where can the others be with that firewood!? It's not like we need that anyway, I can just flip the magic on…"

Neville looked over at Ron. "But Hermione insists that we do this the Muggle way."

"I don't see why," Ron said. "This Christmas break sucks. And look! The sun is going down. It's gonna freeze in here!"

"It already does," Neville said, shivering slightly. The two Gryffindors were on a camping trip with their friends, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean, and they hadn't come back yet.

"I hope they didn't get lost," Neville mumbled, looking down at his socks. He picked at the hole in them before looking back at Ron.

Ron looked at Neville. "It's getting cold…I'll look for a blanket or two." He got up and looked through everyone's stuff. "What the hell?! How can we only have one blanket?!"

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough," Neville said. Ron spun to look at him, and Neville winced at the fierceness in his eyes. "Never mind; maybe there only is one," he said quickly.

Ron sighed, dropping the angry charade. He threw the blanket at Neville; Neville barely caught it. "Here, you have it. You can be warm…God knows you'll need it."

"I don't need this," Neville said, pushing the blanket away. "You are skinnier, and are subject to the cold a lot more than I."

"How about we just share it?" Neville blinked, but before he could say anything, Ron was pushing him over so that they both fit on the bed. "You look surprised that I'd share this with you, Longbottom," Ron said, pulling the blanket up. "You're so shy."

"I…I'm sorry," Neville stammered. Ron laughed. "So," Neville started, trying to breathe evenly. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't care," Ron said, looking up at the wooden ceiling. "Hey, how about we talk?"

"Okay. What about?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "Quidditch?"

"I don't know much about Quidditch," Neville admitted. "All I know is the Snitch part."

Ron hooted with laughter, causing Neville to blush. "That's all Hermione knows too! Here, I'll explain it to you."

After a few minutes, or hours as it was, of explaining Quidditch to Neville, Ron looked out of the window and rose a fair eyebrow. "There's a blizzard going on out there, there is."

Neville looked over Ron and nodded. "I hope the others are okay."

"They are, I guarantee it." Ron sighed. "Hermione probably conjured up a tent or something. Where are our wands, anyway?"

"I dunno," Neville said. "I'm too cold to look for them."

"Yeah, me too," Ron said. Neville felt himself scoot closer to Ron, and Ron cleared his throat. "You must be super cold," he said, "if you're scooting closer."

Neville blushed. "I'm sorry," he said. "If, if you want me to scoot back over, I'll…"

"No, Nev, it's okay, you can scoot as close as you want. I don't mind." Ron smiled down at Neville, who scooted closer. "What's wrong?" Ron asked after a while; he could sense the tension in Neville's twitchiness.

"Nothing," Neville lied.

Ron looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Liar."

Neville sighed. "Well," he started. "I…I just…It's weird being this close to you…"

Ron chuckled. "Why do you have to worry about stuff like that?"

Neville gulped. "Because, I…"

"You what?"

"I can't say. It's kind of embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I just can't say it out loud…"

Ron laughed loudly. "Then how are we going to keep warm when you're all twitchy like that?" He laughed. "How about you just let me guess?"

Neville thought. "Okay, sure."

Ron furrowed his brow. "You…smell bad." Neville looked at him worriedly. "You don't, Neville! I'm just guessing!" He laughed. "Anyways…you, uh…don't like me?"

"No, of course I like you, Ron," Neville said shyly.

Ron rose an eyebrow knowingly. "Do you…like me like me?" Neville didn't answer. "Love me like me? Come on, Neville, you've got to say something."

"I like you love you…if that makes since."

"It does," Ron said, nodding. "That's okay that you like love me. I don't mind."

Neville rose his eyebrows. "So, you don't mind that I'm gay?"

"Heck no," Ron said. "I want you to be happy." He placed his arm behind his head, the other hand patting Neville's head. "But for future reference, I don't want any hardcore makeout sessions. I don't think I'm like that."

Neville's heart fell slightly. "That's alright. I didn't think you were."

They sat there silently, until Neville started to snore. Ron chuckled sleepily, and followed soon after.

The next morning, Neville woke up to the feel of strong arms around him. He looked at the freckled limb and knew that Ron was holding him tight. He craned his neck and saw that the blizzard had stopped. It was sunny and bright. The others still were not back.

Neville relaxed, snuggling into Ron. He would savor the time he had now before the others came back, so that he could have what he wanted; Ron's warmth surrounding him.


End file.
